


Safe Sex

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay simply must remember where he puts things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> First written and posted in July 1998

Flames leapt up the tall totem pole, their fierce heat forming large, oozing multi-colored blisters in the many layers of paint that adorned its carved features. Voices rang out from the bodies that scurried around the obelisk, giving sound to the silent pyre. The embodied sounds became screams, and then merged into one lone voice.

And it was that voice which awoke him, for it was his voice. Chakotay sat upright in his bed, sweat streaming down his face and neck and back. The droplets became ice as the cool air of his quarters hit them. He was burning up. And he ached. Something was wrong.

He got up, and stumbled to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, hoping to wash away the clinging cobwebs of the nightmare, and to bring his body back its normal condition.

"Lights," he barely whispered, as the artificial illumination came on around him. The face that stared back at him from the mirror was ashen. His dark eyes sank deep into their sockets, framed by dark grayish-purple circles. He instinctively opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, and noted a thin gray covering over its surface.

Suddenly, he felt the need to relive himself. As his body automatically began the function, his eyes opened wide, and once more he heard the unnatural scream that he had heard in his dream. Instead of relief, he felt fire and pain. Unable to stem the progress of the stream of liquid, he bit into his lower lip as his body completed the once-begun discharge of urine.

He fell back against the wall of the small cubicle at the conclusion of the act. Sweat again was drenching him. His pulse and breathing were racing, as he attempted to regain composure.

What the hell was that? he thought as he tried to stand upright again. I feel as if someone kicked me in the groin. He washed his hands, then stuck his head under the flow of water. He reached for a towel and wiped his head. His hands were still shaking, and his knees were on the verge of giving way.

This isn’t right; I’ve got to contact the doc, he thought, as he swerved a path back into the bedroom. He found his comm badge, and hit it, his faint voice calling out.

"Chakotay to sickbay."

"This is the doctor," the smug voice of Voyager’s EMH stated. "Please state the nature of the medical emerg..."

"Doc, can you come to my quarters?" inquired an obviously agitated Chakotay.

The voice at the other end noted its recognition of the first officer.

"Commander... you sound awful! I’m going to request an emergency transport of you to sickbay... immediately!" the doctor responded in a horrified voice.

"No, please; can’t you come..." but Chakotay’s voice was cut off, as he felt the dematerialization of the transporter mechanism already reconfiguring his molecules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first officer’s naked form rematerialized next to one of the biobeds in sickbay. The waiting EMH grabbed the sick man, just before his legs completely gave way. The doctor shifted his now-inert massive body quickly onto the waiting diagnostic table.

Chakotay’s eyes fluttered open, realizing that he was lying down in sickbay.

"Doc, I...I... don’t need to be here," he feebly stammered.

"Nonsense; you’re sick, Commander," the doctor said, as he studiously poured over the medcorder that he was tracking across and down and around the human form on the bed.

"Your body temperature is up by 1.5 degrees Celsius, and you have a greatly increased white blood cell count. And your blood electrolytes and liver enzymes are elevated outside normal ranges."

He completed his scan. He waited the computer to come up with a possible diagnosis, and looked down at his patient with a concerned scowl forming deep ridges in his forehead.

"Commander, it would appear that you have some sort of a bacterial infection. When did all of this start?"

The prone man’s shallow breathing provided a dramatic background to his answer. "I noticed nothing until I woke up a little while ago." He recounted the scene in his cabin just prior to his summoning the doctor. "It just... all of a sudden happened. Doc... my... um... my penis feels like it’s on fire."

"Hmmm..." the doctor mused, looking at whenever had popped up on the screen of his medcorder. He continued his pensiveness for a few more seconds, now tapping his chin with the diagnostic instrument.

"I would like to perform a couple of more tests. Now, I’m warning you ahead of time, they may cause you some discomfort."

"No more than what I’m feeling right now," groaned the uncomfortable man.

"Hmmm... yes. All right, I’m going to need to um... touch you for a moment, Commander," the EMH said, as he leaned over and picked up the flaccid organ of his patient and squeezed it brusquely.

"Owwwwww!!!!" the sick man howled.

"Yes... just as I thought. Commander, you have erythema and edema of the glans, with a moderate amount of urethral exudate."

"Layman’s terms, doc, please" the afflicted man groaned as he squirmed.

"You have a case of acute bacterial urethritis, Commander. Something that we haven’t seen for a long time."

Chakotay’s now inquisitive eyes focused on the EMH, as he concentrated on what the doctor had said.

"Bacterial urethritis? What is that? How did I get it?"

The doctor was preparing a hypospray as he answered.

"Hmm... well, we haven’t really had a problem with these types of infections for a couple of centuries, thanks to immunological manipulation. But, of course, those actions were based on the DNA structures of microorganisms from the Alpha Quadrant. I suppose new ones in this quadrant can always adapt... to the new, moist, warm homes our bodies provide for them," he spat out, with the priggishness of a maiden aunt.

"Just come to the point..." pleaded Chakotay, as he felt the prepared medication being administered into his neck.

"Well, far be it for me to ask personal questions, but perhaps I had better. Just in case there are... um... additional cases of this infection..."

"Doc... please talk sense! What is wrong with me?" Chakotay was taking deepening breaths, as the antibacterial substance started coursing through his body.

"You have the Delta Quadrant version of the clap, Commander... a sexually transmitted disease."

"I have what?" he half screamed, trying to sit up, but finding himself still in a weakened state.

"A sexually transmitted disease. Since the bacterium is one I have never seen, I can only assume that you have contracted it from sexual relations from a carrier here in the Delta Quadrant. And, due to its acute presentation, I would say that this contact has been... er... rather recent. Let’s just hope that Alpha Quadrant antimicrobials are as effective here..."

Chakotay was now struggling up to a sitting position, appalled at the doctor’s statement and accusation.

"Now wait a minute... how can that be? I haven’t even been close to a planet’s surface in months! Besides," he continued, his voice now taking on a very defensive tone, "I haven’t had... er... um... sexual contact with anyone in.... well, well.... well, over a year!"

"Certainly. That’s always the comeback with this diagnosis. But there is only one way a person can become infected (his eyes looked down at the ravaged organ) in that area of the body. Commander, I don’t care what you tell me, the only way for you to be in this condition is to have had contact with someone else who was infected... and that contact has probably been within the last week or so."

"Doc... I swear I haven’t even touched anyone... lately. This is just too preposterous to be real!" Chakotay half yelled, now drenched in sweat as the medication was working its action in his body.

The unruffled EMH came over to his patient, and gently pushed him back into a prone position on the biobed.

"Commander, all I am interested in is your well-being... and whether I should be alert to these symptoms in anyone else on board. Right now, you need to rest," he said pulling up the thin mylar blanket over the other man. "Please try to sleep for a while. Then, I’ll replicate some clothes for you to wear back to your quarters." He shook his head somewhat as he continued. "Of course, in women, this sort of infection frequently goes undetected. That is one reason that it can be transmitted between sexual partners; they may have the infection without knowing it.."

Chakotay sighed, and protested one more time.

"I have not had recent sexual relations with anyone on board Voyager, or anywhere else! How can I convince you of this?"

The doctor continued his sermonette. "I know that you are a caring person, Commander; you would be doing this person a favor, if she does not know that she is ill. Please be assured that anything you tell me will be held in the strictest of doctor/patient confidentiality. Besides,..."

"I give up," sighed the first officer. "All right... I had an orgy with Sam, Seven, B’Elanna and the Delaney sisters!"

"Hmmmph. I can tell you are being facetious. Well, if and when you do decide to tell me..."

"That will be all, Doctor."

"As you wish, Commander," replied the EMH as he keyed an entry into his info padd. "Of course, you do know that this will have to be reported to Captain Janeway..."

Chakotay threw back the coverlet and sat upright, his strength suddenly recuperated.

"WHAT?" he blurted.

"Well, it is a reportable communicable disease. And she must be informed to anything that might endanger the health of the crew..."

"Doc," he pleaded, "do you have to give names? Can’t you just say a crewman?"

"You know that is not possible." He looked up into Chakotay’s eyes. "But... perhaps you would want to tell her yourself..."

Chakotay was again visibly shaking. "I would rather meet B’Elanna with a bat’leth in a dark hall," he winced.

"As you wish. But, this must go into my medical report," responded the EMH, shrugging his shoulders.

Chakotay once more sank back onto the bed, filled with deepening remorse. He might as well use his "recuperation" time thinking about how he could explain this to the captain... and to himself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor had forwarded his report to Captain Janeway, requesting that Chakotay be relieved from duty the following day. She read the report in her quarters before leaving for her shift.

"What?" she cried out loud, as she read the EMH’s words on the monitor screen. "What is this all about? Where has he...?" she caught herself in midsentence.

She was about to hit her comm badge, requesting Chakotay’s explanation as soon as possible, but then realized that she was reacting on a purely emotional level. Now... why is that? she wondered. There really had to be some other explanation for his infection; this was absurd...

She finished dressing, and decided to go to the mess hall before the morning shift began. Perhaps being with other people would take her mind off its irrational thoughts.

She exited the turbolift, and forced a smile as she saw Neelix talking with Tuvok, who was sitting alone at one of the tables. She hurriedly walked over to them.

"Good morning, Captain," grinned Neelix. "You are looking quite lovely today."

Her smile quickly became a more somber expression. "I wish I could say that I felt lovely," she sighed.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" asked Tuvok, with his usual concern.

"No... no; not really. It’s just a little personal thing that I must rise above," she recountered.

"Indeed," the tall Vulcan noted.

Neelix proffered the half-full coffee pot he was holding. "Well, I’m certain that a nice, fresh cup of hot coffee will help you feel better," he said, not even asking her if she wanted some of the beverage, while pouring a large cup even as he spoke.

Her smile broke through again, this time with honest sincerity.

"Neelix... you have read my very need. Thank you so much. And say... do you have any of those braxinberry muffins left from yesterday?"

"Just for you, Captain," he answered, as he skittered away to find one for her.

She sighed, as she cautiously sipped the hot liquid in her cup. She knew that Tuvok was not going to repeat his question of concern, but she sensed that he did want her to vent her problems with him. He sat patiently, waiting for her decision.

After several sips of the invigorating beverage had spurred her on, she looked at her old friend.

"Even when you think you know a person, there is always a chance that you really don’t," she stated without preface.

"I beg your pardon?" Tuvok responded.

She shook her head from side to side, as she picked up the cup again. She held the mug between both of her hands, studying the reflections playing off the surface of the liquid.

"I feel betrayed, Tuvok. But I have no rational reason for such feelings."

The Vulcan raised his right eyebrow.

"Betrayed? By whom? In what way?"

"That’s just it. I can’t really say in what way. And by whom?" she stopped short and looked up at him. "A friend. A person whom I thought I could trust."

The security officer sat up even straighter. "Captain... have I done something to offend you? Certainly I have no recollection of any..."

She waved her hand in a negative signal.

"No, no; certainly not you; you would never..."

Tuvok studied her, then ventured a logical conclusion. "Has Commander Chakotay done something that has upset you?"

Janeway’s face turned crimson. "I never could keep anything from you, Tuvok. Yes... there is something in the doctor’s daily report, regarding the Commander..."

"He is not ill, is he?" he asked her solicitously.

Her mouth took on that little crooked smile of hers. "Not really. But he may be ready for sickbay again after I have had a little talk with him..."

The Vulcan became more serious than usual.

"Captain, I do not like to interfere with the personal affairs of others. I know that you and the Commander... hold each other in high esteem. Why would you be angry with him if he is ill?"

She looked up at him and started to answer.

"He cheated on me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Pardon me?" asked the Vulcan.

Janeway knew she had said too much.

"Never mind. Forget it," she said. "Ah, here comes Neelix with that muffin!"

"And I found some frugmint preserves, also. Nothing too good for our captain!" the diminutive Talaxian said beaming, knowing that they were two of her favorites.

"You’re too good to me, Neelix," she said, again thanking him profusely.

She offered part of her breakfast treasure to Tuvok, which he politely refused. In spite of her desire for the delectable treat, she barely touched it. She finished the rest of the coffee, and then turned to Tuvok.

"Shall we go?"

They swiftly walked across to the turbolift in silence. "Not a word of this to anyone, Tuvok."

"Of course not," he responded, staring straight ahead at the closed doors, not fully understanding what it was that he was not supposed to disclose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was back in his quarters, feeling much better physically, but more desolate than ever emotionally. He knew that Kathryn had read the doctor’s report by now; why hadn’t she contacted him? Her lack of communication bothered him more than if she had called him right away and given him a piece of her Irish temper.

He also knew that the doctor stood his ground in his diagnosis; why, he himself had looked up references in the ship’s medical databases and saw that his symptoms and the type of infective agent pointed to only one conclusion. But, he also knew that the last woman with whom he had had intimate physical contact was Riley Frazier... and that had been over a year ago. Could it be that she had carried some microorganism... something Borg-like (he shivered at that thought!)... that had remained latent all these months, only to surface now? But no; latent infections did not react with the rapid onset of the acute condition with which he presented himself to the doctor; it had to have been recent. Where?... when?... with whom?... the very idea was beginning to obsess him.

As long as the doctor had more or less quarantined him to his quarters, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to go through his files and delete any obsolete data files. He remembered a drawer in his desk with some old infopadds that probably could be reviewed and updated.

He sighed as he opened the drawer in question, seeing about ten infopadds stacked in it. He picked them up, a couple at a time, piling them on his desk. It was as he picked up the last two that he noticed something laying flat on the bottom of the drawer, something that vaguely told him it was important.

It was an old-fashioned paper notebook, with its pages bound. He opened it, and caught his breath as he recognized the handwriting in it. It was his own writing, but the words could have been Klingon for all he knew. He could not remember having written a single one of them.

The entry began: "First officer’s personal log, Stardate 51813.4..."

That was only seven days ago!

It continued: "Maybe it would be best as the tracer said, to forget about Kellin and the time see spent here."

The tracer? Who or what was that? And Kellin? He didn’t remember anyone named Kellin!

His eyes read on: "But I don’t want to do that. I want to remember."

He sank back into his chair, closing his eyes. I want to remember, the words said. Written in his handwriting. He sat, rereading the unknown words about unknown people and events. Quickly he flipped through the lengthy entry; the entire account filled over twenty pages!

He stopped, hesitating from reading any further; but his curiosity got the better of him. The intriguing story unfolded, filled with as many questions as answers. The narrative was about a woman from Ramura, a society that exists cloaked from the rest of the universe. It seems that when the race encounters other beings, it erases memories of the Ramurian existence and their contact.

The words leapt up from the page. The more he read, the more he knew why he had addressed it as a personal log; for it described, in great detail, a deep physical and emotional relationship between himself and this woman, Kellin. There had been two encounters with her, separated by about a month. Now, each event was expunged even from his deepest subconscious.

He read the last words in the entry:

"And so, here I sit writing these words, hoping to capture the beauty of this remarkable woman, and the love we shared. Even as I write, I am beginning to forget the details of her face; her voice. But her touch is still vivid in my mind... her warm lips anointing my weary face and hands, promising love and devotion. Kellin..."

Her name was the last thing entered, as the writing faded into a long indistinguishable word, giving a final punctuation to the mystery.

Chakotay could not even remember putting the journal in the bottom of this drawer.

He turned to the computer terminal on his desk.

"Computer, make a search for any mention of the planet Ramura."

A brief period and barely audible noise came from the instrument in front of him.

"There is no known data about a planet Ramura."

"Search for the name ‘Kellin’ anywhere in our data banks."

"There is no known data about a reference ‘Kellin’."

Another idea surfaced in his mind. He hit his comm badge; the doctor’s voice responded.

"Are you all right, Commander?" he inquired in his best bedside manner.

"Yes, I’m fine. But, I have a question for you. Is it possible for you to examine my quarters for DNA patterns that you can match against all your stored files of such records?"

"I suppose so. But, what do you want... "

Chakotay interrupted him. "Doctor, I’m interested in seeing if I had have had any visitors that I knew nothing about."

"Hmm. Most unusual. All right, I’ll be there momentarily."

Chakotay went over to the chair which had been depicted in his narrative, where the two of them had obviously been in close contact. The bed was another matter, he grimaced. But, the bed linens had been cleansed at least twice since the described incident. Yes, the chair should have residual molecules of the unique protein structures...

A buzz at the door.

"Yes... come in, Doctor."

"Hmmmph. This is a most unusual request, Commander."

"Humor me," said the darker man, as the EMH readied his instrument. "Here... please check this chair," he continued, leading the doctor to the piece of furniture.

The hologram proceeded with his scan. As the readings were processed and his eyes followed the rapidly appearing data on the instrument’s monitor, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Commander, I am getting some unusual readings, but they are not decoding into a recognizable form. While it seems there is something present resembling an alien DNA structure, the computer quickly deletes its existence. Does this make any sense to you?"

Chakotay let out his breath, not realizing that he had been holding it.

"Yes, this does. Doctor, would you be so kind to document your findings, including your comments?"

"Of course."

"I would like to recall them when I talk with the captain."

The doctor looked at him, puzzled.

"She has not spoken with you yet?" the EMH asked.

"No," Chakotay sheepishly answered. "She is probably just as reluctant to address this subject as I am."

"I’m sure," the doctor answered curtly. He was gathering his equipment together as he continued, "Well... do you have any further needs of me, Commander?"

The first officer sighed, knowing now that he had to face his commanding officer, with a rather preposterous story. But at least now he had a little more physical evidence to support his story.

"That’s all for right now. And, doc... thanks again for your help," he said, escorting the EMH to the door.

No sooner had the sliding panels closed than an icy voice emanated from his comm badge.

"Commander Chakotay, please come to my ready room. Now." The imposing voice of Captain Kathryn Janeway had summoned him to his fateful inquisition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleven pairs of eyes moved in unison, following Chakotay’s short trek across the bridge from the closing doors of the turbolift to the unknown that lay behind the doors of the captain’s ready room. He acknowledged his fellow bridge officers with silent, perfunctory nods, keeping his eyes focused in a straight line in front of him.

The ship had been rampant with rumors all day long as to the reason behind the first officer’s relief from duty and the captain’s obvious umbrage. In the four years of Voyager’s Delta Quadrant journey, the crew had silently observed a deepening relationship between their two senior officers. Although stories were frequently spun and then quickly dismantled regarding the depth of affection the pair had for one another, Janeway and Chakotay had always been circumspect in their outward actions in the crew’s presence. Until now. Chakotay’s absence from the bridge that day and the captain’s increasing agitation had put the spotlight on what very much, under normal circumstances, could be called a "lovers’ quarrel".

Chakotay paused as he reached the ominous doors of her inner sanctum. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before announcing his presence. He buzzed.

"Come," came the stern words from the ship’s commanding officer.

The doors closed behind him. Anxious looks were passed back and forth between Tom and Harry, intercepted by a silent visual warning of it’s none of your business from the Vulcan security officer who was seated in the command console.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood at attention in front of her desk. She sat in her chair, ramrod straight, her arms tensely laying on the arms of the chair, and her whitened hands clamped tightly over the ends.

"At ease, Commander," she tersely said to him. He assumed the more relaxed but still formal military pose, his hands tightly clasped behind his back.

"I am sure that you know why I have called you here," she stated indifferently.

"Yes, ma’am," he answered in a hushed tone. He started to respond further, when she cut him off.

"You will have time to respond in a moment. Commander, you do know that in past history, medical reports such as this one could result in harsh disciplinary actions. To say that I am disappointed in your actions is putting it mildly."

He started to speak again; once more she motioned for his silence.

"No; you are going to hear me out first. I am disappointed, from a command point of view..."

She hesitated before continuing, her eyes suddenly becoming liquid, and her voice faltering. "And... I feel betrayed personally. I know that I shouldn’t... there is no reason for me to think that I should have control over your personal relations... but, I do." She sighed, drawing back the rapidly forming tears. "Chakotay... how could you have done this? Allowed yourself to become so... so.... human?"

Her words pierced him as surely as any weapon, to hear her proclaim that she held him in such esteem as to think him above common human carnality. He watched as her command stature rapidly assumed that of a very human woman... a woman betrayed by the man she loves. He wanted to walk around the desk and pull her into his arms, comforting her with the words that he knew he had for her and her alone, regardless of the words contained in the phantom journal. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the front edge of her desk, as he began his feeble defense.

"Kathryn, I do have an explanation for all of this, but I know that it will not be easy for you to hear... or for me to tell. Frankly, I don’t know whether I believe it or not myself."

Once more she sniffed back the heavy tears and assumed a steeled persona.

"All right; I’m listening."

"Captain... Kathryn... may I suggest that we go into this a little less... er.... awkwardly? Permission to invite the captain and myself to go over to the sofa?" he asked with a wave of his hand and a waver in his voice.

Janeway eyed him suspiciously.

"I want to keep this conversation on a professional level, Commander."

"And so it shall be," he softly answered. "But I think over there, we will both be a little more... um... less defensive about the situation," he concluded, looking at the wide desk between them.

Again, she glared at him defiantly. She lowered her eyes momentarily, and when she once more looked at him, her eyes had less hostility them.

"As you wish," she stated, pushing her chair back and walking towards the divan. She sat stiffly at one end, and he assumed a similar position at the other end.

She listened with stone-like silence as he recounted the story that attempted to explain the reason behind the doctor’s report regarding his call to sickbay. Disbelief spread across her face as his story progressed to his discovery of the journal, and finally the doctor’s subsequent detection of the mysterious, fleeting DNA pattern he found in Chakotay’s quarters.

He finished his story, and looked at her, his eyes appealing to her for acceptance... and forgiveness.

She rose from the sofa, stiff from remaining motionless for almost twenty minutes. She flexed her arms and legs as she went over to the large window opening onto the void of the Delta Quadrant, her back towards the apprehensive man. After a small eternity, she turned to him.

"This is a rather bizarre story, to say the least. You are asking me to believe that you acquired a very real, physical disease from a phantasmal lover, whom you say you have no memory of; yet you can produce a hand-written journal, describing the affair in detail? And you are here stating that you care for me and do not wish to harm or hurt me; but yet there is evidence of a very recent sexual encounter with... with... " her voice was now rising in timbre and trembling as she sought for words that she knew she would regret, "... with yet another... ‘alien babe of the week’?"

He winced with her words, as he got up and quickly went to her.

"Kathryn, that’s not true, and you know it. I meant it months ago when I said that you were not alone; that I would always be here for you. And I meant it more recently when you received your news about Mark... that I would be here to comfort you. I have been here all along, just waiting for you to respond." He sighed before continuing. "I know that you have seen me through some... rough... emotional times -- with Seska," and he hesitated before continuing in a diminished tone, "... and Riley..."

She looked at him, and said through almost closed lips, "I want to respond to you fairly. I want to keep this on the issue at hand, and not bring up any past history." Her eyes again filled to almost overflowing. "But this... encounter... occurred just this past week! How could you..."

He gently grasped her by her shoulders, pulling her close to him, trying to stem the potential flood of emotion that was rapidly rising in both of them.

"We never know what strange anomalies are going to affect us, Kathryn. Let’s just decide to accept the Chakotay described in this writing as an alternate person, who briefly assumed the body of the person you see here. Acting through my physical being, he loved, and was loved, by a woman named Kellin... a woman who unknowingly infected the body of the physical form you see in front of you. Neither of us is perfect; so, I became overcome by... this other Chakotay, and was seduced by another woman. But now... right now, I am the one in front of you... and this being wants to let you know... that I would never willingly do anything to harm our relationship. I love you, Kathryn... in so many ways that I can’t even begin to enumerate. So, I apologize for the hurt and the disgrace that this unknown ‘me’ has brought to you. And I would make any sacrifice to undo it, just to be at peace with you again."

She should have been shocked by his words, but she wasn’t. His confession was something she had known... they had both known... for a long time. She backed off from him ever so slightly.

"And I suppose I have allowed my personal feelings to result in an overreaction to this situation as well." She backed off a little more. "This is the very reason we cannot allow ourselves the luxury of a more... intimate relationship."

"But, if we *were* closer, perhaps this never would have happened. At least, a more personal communication would probably have eased this conversation," he responded. A glimmer of a grin began on her face. "Or... maybe it would have made it worse," she rejoined.

She walked over to her desk, pensive in mien and demeanor. She sat down, staring into the nothingness in front of her, once more assuming a command attitude.

"How are we going to report this in the ship’s logs, Commander? You reported to sickbay with a very real communicable disease. The doctor must indicate follow-through with an epidemiological report, yet it appears that our index case is non-existent, except for questionable handwritten notes that you cannot remember ever having written. Will Starfleet accept any of this story?"

A brief laugh escaped from him as he answered. "It will be as reasonable as any of our other tales in this incredible journey."

She got up and walked around to him. "And do you have any suggestions on how to prevent anything like this ever happening again?"

His eyes gleamed with mischief behind a serious look on his face. "Captain, as I recall, in periods of Earth’s history when human behavior was prone to epidemics of these types of infections, monogamous commited relationships proved to be the best deterrents to the spread of the diseases. Perhaps if we accepted such guidelines with a firm pledge to one another, even our subconscious selves would remember the sanctity of the relationship... and prevent any similar occurrences."

"I suppose that follow-up actions on our parts to further solidify the relationship would also help in having the subconscious accept and recognize the importance of monogamy," she stated.

"This is true," he smiled, as she came closer. "Does this mean that I’m forgiven?" he ventured.

She stopped short of allowing him to take her into his arms, all the while wanting nothing more.

"Not until you get a clean bill of health from the doctor. Then, we’ll see what further actions... um... need to be taken. After all, some disciplinary action should be noted in my official logs."

Chakotay pulled himself into a stance of attention.

"Permission to be reinstated to duty, sir..."

"Tomorrow, Chakotay. Let’s make sure that you are completely recovered. Then, we just might have to readjust some of your duty structure."

"Aye, Captain; I will look forward to that," he said, smiling.

She continued with their formal facade.

"That will be all, Commander. Oh... and next time, please be cognizant of where... you put things. And how to safely indulge in off-duty activities."

Chakotay executed a long-forgotten salute.

"Yes, ma’am. I never will pursue such endeavors without the Captain’s complete approval and full participation."

Her grin matched his.

"Very well, Commander. Dismissed."

He sharply turned and exited the ready room, quickly assuming a stern expression on his face. Neither he nor the captain would want the crew to think that there was special privilege among the upper ranks.

No, that would *never* do...

~ FINIS ~


End file.
